


A issue between Boy Wonder and the Boy of Steel

by Eliwats22



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Fixing and issue most people still saying about Damian conception, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Summary: Jon was getting irritated with the way Damian was treating him. He finally going to get answers but in a way





	A issue between Boy Wonder and the Boy of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that going to other stories

Jon was getting irritated with the way Damian was treating him. Every since their Teen Titans was form Damian been him putting off missions and been using Chris or Colin for their muscles, hell there was times Jon didn't know the Titans did something without looking online. Jon finally was going to put a end to it. He walk to into the Titans Tower where Damian with his hood on was discussing to his cousin Mara who redeemed herself (after trying to kill Jon from a misunderstanding) and Maya that sound like a new mission.

“Hey Damian!” Jon said stopping the conversation 

Damian turn around mask less looking irritated 

“Yes Kent?” He asked

Jon folded his arms and said “Why aren't you putting me on missions?” 

Mara left out small laugh and talk to Damian in Arabic which he replied back in the same language 

“I'm standing right here.” Jon complained hating when Damian and Mara talk about him in Arabic

“You're too innocent Kent, it think it better you live a normal life.” Damian explained 

“B-But, but you got the Speedsters twins who basically normal to you and Lian!” Jon complained   
“They grew up in the Superhero Community, you did not fully enter it until 3 months ago. You’re a puppy.” Damian countered 

Jon blood boiled

“Oh so can't be a superhero, but murderers like you can?” Jon said

Maya gasp from that statement and Damian and Mara look neutral 

“Pardon?” Damian asked 

“Yeah you was raised by The League of Assassins, you’re a monster Damian! You mom even raped Batman to-“

Damian punched Jon in nose causing his nose to bleed and fall down. Before Jon reacted Damian draw his sword out and look at Jon with a burning hatred Jon never since before.

“My Mother. Never. Raped. My. Father. They was married but divorced soon after. Go back to the farm Kent, because unlike us. You at least have a fucking family.” Damian threatened 

Jon just realized why Damian act so different from them. Jon came from a stable home, the others have a barely a concept of a childhood.

“I-I'm sorry Dami-“

Jon started

“I said get the fuck out of here! NOW!!!” Damian roared

Jon looked at the girls who a had faces of hurt and anger. Jon started to cry and just flew back home.

 

“Damian, I think you should not been too harsh with Jon.” Maya said

“He don't know a damn thing about our pasts. Why should I care? Words probably going out that Batman demon son hurt Superman angel son soon.” Damian grumbled

“To be fair you are a pain in the ass my dear cousin.” Mara stated 

“And you’re a stab in the back, he’ll get over it.” Damian said 

“Damian, you should have let Jon join on the team missions more. Chris and Colin is getting tired being the muscle all the team.” Maya mentioned 

“He untrained and undisciplined.” Damian said

“So trained him! You know how to.” Maya shouted 

Damian collected his thoughts and sighed. “Fine I will apologize and explained my reasoning not letting on your missions.” He stated 

“Good you tell Jon immediately.” Maya said sternly 

Damian walked to the zeta beam giving his cousin a glare who was laughing quietly seeing Damian change of heart. Damian put in the coordinates to the Kent farm and teleported there. He walked to Jon window and climb up the trying and saw Jon crying.  
‘Damnit, why do I have deal with this shit?’ Damian thought

Damian unlocked the window and Jon was too busy crying too notice.

“Jon.” Damian said stately 

Jon stopped crying and turn around, Damian felt guilty(yes he have a heart)   
“Oh um Damian I'm sorry.” Jon stuttered 

“Don’t be, where your father and brother?” Damian

“Oh they getting a check up on their powers. Are you still mad at me?”

Damian climb in and sat down next to Jon.

“Jon the reason I’m not sending you on missions because unlike most of us you have a family.” Damian explained 

“What?! You got a family too Damian!” Jon protested 

“The Bat Clan is very dysfunctional, it really only Alfred that hold us together and I don’t want weary his old heart. The Al Ghuls don’t talk to each other unless it involved a scheme. I barely understand the concept of family, you on the other hands was raised by your father and mother, a dream I always wanted.”

“But what about AJ, Lian, Robert, my brother and the West twins. They have a families.” 

“Curry, Long, and Harper, and Zod was killed and resurrected to killed us. They are more qualified but don’t exactly feel accepted back to their families due to the sins they committed. The West twins grew up with their powers. You was in a civilian setting and didn’t join the Superhero community until about three months ago. I was hoping you was going to quiet the superhero lifestyle.”

Jon look at Damian and said “No, I'm not leaving the Titans and I'm going be a hero.” 

“You are undisciplined and untrained.” Damian warned 

“Then train me or are you too sacred?” Jon said smugly 

Damian learned that while Jon have his father powers and compassion, he also have his mother wits.

“TT, fine Jon, pass my trials and you will join my team.” Damian said

“Yes!” Jon yelled

Damian notice something in Jon eyes and pointed it out 

“Are you wearing blue color contacts?” Damian asked

Jon turn his eyes away but Damian grabbed his face and look him.

“Are you?” He said again 

“Um yeah, my eyes started to change into my mother eyes so I started to wear contacts.” Jon explained 

“Take them off.” Damian said

Jon took off his contacts revealing his natural purple eyes

“I like them better purple.” Damian said causing Jon to blushed 

Damian contacted Maya to teleport the back to the tower and grab Jon hand.

“I'm sorry that I call your mother a rapist and you a monster.” Jon apologized 

“At least you don’t spread it around like it the truth and I already accepted that I'm a monster.” Damian said

Damian and Jon teleported back to the tower to rebuilt their friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Take you for reading my story, to answered a to some confused people. Damian was not originally conceive from rape. In a early comic called Son of the Demon, Bruce and Talia was married and Talia was pregnant. Grant Morrison did not check his source materials and made Talia drug raped Bruce. He also character assassinated Talia as well because some stuff Talia did like disowning Damian from the House of Al Ghul (despite the fact the Al Ghul fighting with each other all the time) for joining his father crusade for out of character. Hell Gleason pointed that out in Robin Son of Batman.


End file.
